Continuing education will be provided to professionals who care for individuals with neurogenic communication disorders through video conferencing, computer conferencing, video courses, a colloquium series, and an annual on-site conference. The highly successful TELEROUNDS program will be continued with seven programs produced annually. Participants continent-wide will be able to call in questions and, at the end of the real-time program, continue discussing the topic on CENTER-NET. Collaborations will be developed with institutions in Europe, Australia, and New Zealand to provide workshops in which TELEROUNDS video tapes will be viewed and discussed via teleconference with presenters in the United States. The previously established and continuously operating computer network, CENTER-NET, will be maintained and expanded. This network facilitates the rapid dissemination of research findings, enables professionals to ask questions about difficult cases, and nurtures the interdisciplinary sharing of information. The yearly conference on cultural diversity and minority issues will be continued with the interactive format and demonstrations that enable attendees to actively participate to increase their sensitivity to cultural diversity and minority issues. A video course on the latest technology and instrumentation for diagnosing and treating neurogenic speech disorders will be developed for national distribution. Two new segments will be added to the Center's video-course series on cultural diversity and minority issues. These will be used in the on-site conferences on cultural diversity and minority issues and nationwide for training. Finally, the TELEROUNDS video tapes and video courses will continue to be distributed nationally to the widest possible audience through state and national organizations and training institutions.